I Do
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Teague and Mina both have a serious problem on their hands. Jared has gone missing and Teague has to get married. Maeve tried it once before and know she's attempting it again in hopes to save her kingdom. Can Mina and Teague help each other find what they're looking for? All rights go to Chanda Hahn.
1. Chapter 1

_You want your freedom,_

_but are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Teague, if you don't do this, our kingdom will lie in ruins."

"You think I give a rat's ass about our kingdom?" Teague rolled his eyes.

"Teague!" Maeve scolded. If there was anything she truly hated, it was foul language, one of her son's favorite passtimes. "You will find a wife and you two will rule the Fae Plane. End of discussion." Maeve began to walk away but Teague grabbed her arm, his nails digging into her skin.

"No. We're far from done here." He growled. His eyes were wild and dilated from intense fury, and Maeve knew this. She tried to break free but instantly regretted it, seeing as with the slightest movement Teague managed to snap her wrist.

Maeve cried out in pain but Teague ignored her. "I am NOT getting married. Understood?"

"Yes you are!" Maeve choked out in pain.

Teague frowned and twisted her, already broken, wrist. Maeve fell to the floor and Teague let go. He walked up to his study and left the queen on the cold, marble floor.

In his study, the first thing Teague did was pick up a vase and throw it against the wall. He watched intently as the glass shattered, leaving multiple pieces on the ground shining like crystals. Then he heard his name called, but not by his mother.

By Mina.

* * *

Mina picked the Grimoire off her desk. The magic had gone completely. She called for Jared, but he was nowhere to be found. She panicked and called for the next best guy.

"Teague?"

"Hey, sexy."

Mina whipped around. "Where is he?!"

"You know," Teague tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're very pretty when you're ticked off." he smirked.

Mina shoved him off. "Don't. Where's Jared?"

Teague looked genuinely concerned. "He should be here..." He looked around.

"Y-you don't know where he is?" Mina's voice shook.

Teague leaned against the wall and gave a low whistle. "Well this is...quite a problem."

"I'll say..." Mina mumbled under her breath.

"Well...if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Teague announced.

"More important than your brother missing?" Mina scoweled.

Teague pondered it for a moment. "Yup."

Mina crossed her arms. "Teague, I need your help."

"Well you must truly be desperate to come to me for help." Teague laughed.

"Come on. What could be so important?"

"My wedding." Teague groaned.

Mina opened her mouth but closed it. Teague? Wedding? Her confusion was fogging her senses.

"Teague?" Mina asked quietly.

"Yes?" Teague looked at her hopefully. He didn't know why, but some part of him wanted her to stop the wedding.

"Can I come with you to the Fae Plane? To look for Jared?" She looked into his eyes, her big round brown eyes bore into his royal blue ones.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Teague gestured for her to come closer to him and when she obeyed, Teague wrapped an arm around her waist and within moments, they'd teleported to the Fae Plane.

"You'll stay at the castle I suppose." Teague lamented dryly.

"Oh right." Mina had forgotten all about where she'd stay. Hopefully the castle had plenty of room. Mina looked up further down the path and saw a huge silver castle looking down at them.

Teague looked back at Mina who was staring at the castle curiously.

"Well c'mon, princess. Let's go." Teague gestured to the pathway in front of them and Mina quickly started down it.

Princess Mina...Teague couldn't help but notice he liked the sound of it.

* * *

**Yay! I've been wanting to post this fic for a while but I haven't had the time to finish it. I'm nnearing the **

**end of the school year so for a while my updates are going to be really slow, but I'll make up for it! Remember, if theres a particular fic you want updated feel free to tell me via review or PM me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


	2. Chapter 2

_They said their vows at the alter,_

_They spoke so passionately_

_But each voice faltered._

_For their words were full of lies,_

_At least that's what they thought._

_True love was in disguise._

_Opportunity knocked at their door_

_And their little plan became_

_So much more._

* * *

Mina took a deep breath and entered the dark Fae woods. She could hardly see two feet in front of her but it was quiet, ever so quiet.

"Jared?" She called out softly. Her arm brushed against a tree as the forest path grew narrow and crowded with bushes.

There was no reply.

She hadn't expected there to be any recognition but there was this little part of her that refused to let go. This little voice that told her he'd be okay.

"Jared?" Mina tried again but she immediately closed her mouth and held her breath when she heard leaves in a tree rustle. The forest had been dead silent and now something was watching her. Mina slowly turned to look at the tree and saw a large bird-like silhouette on a branch. Her eyes grew wide as she saw it slowly grow in size and morph into a different shape. It skillfully leapt to the ground, landing on its feet, then got up to face her. She wanted to run, she wanted to desperately, but found herself frozen to the spot.

"Mina?" Teague focused his piercing blue eyes on the figure.

"Teague!" Mina walked quickly into his arms, but pulled away with a smirk. "So..you wouldn't happen to be looking for your brother would you?"

"Wha- no. Of course not." He lied through his teeth.

"Yeah? Then why are you here?"

"Uh...I can't just be in a dark forest for no reason?" His voice trembled slightly. If she found out he was trying to save Jared- ugh. He shivered at the thought.

"No, you can't." Mina chuckled.

"Nevermind. Let's just go back to the castle. It's getting late." Teague desperately tried to change the subject.

Mina looked around at the forest. What if Jared was here and needed her? "Okay." She answered quietly and hesitantly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snapped his fingers, teleporting her to the castle gates. Before they could open it, Maeve stormed out. She was wearing a lavender nightgown with her hair in a bun.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted.

"Well Mina and I were just looking for-"

"I don't care what you were doing! She can't be here!" Maeve gestured angrily towards Mina.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't have here?" Teague took a step towards his mother, who backed up slightly.

"I am your mother and the queen. We do not allow Grimms here." She spoke firmly.

"Well I'm helping her."

"You don't need to help her! You need to find a wife!" Maeve screeched.

Teague got an idea and turned towards Mina. He got on one knee and pulled a beautiful diamond ring from the air. "Mina, beautiful and perfect Mina," Teague grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "Will you do me the honour of becoming princess of this plane?"

Mina looked down in disbelief. Her cheeks burned a deep red and that was when she noticed not a genuine love in his eyes, but a pleading glance. She broke their gaze to see Maeve standing behind them, simmering with fury.

"Oh Teague," Mina put a gentle hand to his face. "Of course I will." Mina gave him a bashful smile.

Teague was taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered. He plastered on a look of pure joy and he got up, wrapping his arms around her. He turned to look at Maeve, his eyes glowing with mischief and a smug smile on his face.

"Well would you look at that? It would seem I've found a fine wife." Teague smiled down at his fiancee.

"T-Teague...you take that back!" Maeve looked at her son in horror.

"Oh, dear mother, you know as well as I, that would be quite rude. And without my lovely Mina at my side...this engagement could end up just like the last." Teague's eyes blazed with fury. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He taunted.

Maeve opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Her eyes glistened with angry tears and she went inside.

Teague let go of Mina instantly and she frowned. "What was that?" Mina yell-whispered.

"How are you going to stay here and look for Jared? Plus, I doubt I'd find a better wife anywhere around here." Teague spoke casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Are we really getting married?" Mina's voice shook. She was terrified at the thought of wedding Teague. Well not really the thought of it happening, but the thought of her enjoying it, was frightening.

"I'd suppose. That's not too much trouble, is it?" Teague's lips turned down slightly at the corners. He wasn't THAT terrible, was he?

"My family-" Sara would miss her terribly.

"You can visit at anytime you wish." Teague shrugged.

"Jared-" She still loved him.

"Will be found." He assured her.

"The curse-" It couldn't go to Charlie...

"Will pass to another Grimm- Canadian prisoner if I do remember correctly." He chuckled.

"Okay..." Mina looked up at him. Her perfectly brown eyes examining him. She really could do worse...

The two walked inside and Maeve was waiting. She had a nearly empty glass of wine in her hand and the other rested on the stair railing. "It's traditional that engaged couples share the same room. That's not a problem, is it?" Her words were slightly slurred and her eyes intensely examined Mina's reaction.

Mina kept her cool and smiled. "Oh, of course not." She even winked at Teague. He reddened visibly and gave a nervous smile. He sent a nod his mother's way and they walked up the polished marble staircase, hand in hand, to a large black wooden door.

"Well c'mon...dearest." Mina giggled and pulled Teague in to the room, who closed the door behind him.

* * *

** Sorry this chapter took so long! My Doc Manager was being weird so sorry if my followers got a false update. This chapter is for Fire and Flames! Your reviews are so sweet. :)**

**,Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for my friend, Jo Jo! She posted another BRILLIANT chapter and I just had to update. :)**

_Love born from anger_

_Her heart pounds in her chest._

_He's evil, she knows,_

_But she forgives the rest._

_The passion is growing_

_He knows it and yet,_

_If he ever hurt her..._

_He'd never forget._

* * *

Mina looked around her in awe. Teague's room was huge! The walls were a deep crimson colour with a high ceiling- a black crystal chandelier hanging from it. There was an attached bathroom and just past it was a black wooden door. Mina let go of Teague and he watched amused as she grandly opened the walk-in closet.

"Jeez, Teague. Not even red?" Mina looked inside at the black clothing. Literally everything was black.

"What can I say? Black's my colour." He chuckled. She seemed so obsessed with his room.

Mina turned around to see a huge bed in the middle of the room. It was made of a darkened wood that was engraved with pictures of little soldiers fighting to death. Over it hung blood red sheets and a very fluffy comforter. Above there was a black wood covering to the bed, making it like a little room. Mina hopped onto the bed and stretched herself out, trying to touch all four corners. She was giggling like a little girl and Teague leaned against one of the posts of his bed and smiled.

"Mina, I have to sleep at some point." He chuckled.

"Nope. I am the princess here." Mina giggled and threw the comforter over her head and hid under.

"You're not princess until the wedding." Teague watched intently as she squirmed under the covers. When she didn't come out, Teague tried yanking the blanket off her, to no avail. He got a mischievous smile and climbed under the covers. He put his arms to each side of her, preventing escape. His chest was pressed to hers and they were inches apart. Mina blushed and looked up at him shyly. He leaned in slightly closer to her but she dodged and moved to the side.

"Cheat!" Teague chased after her but fell off the side of the bed, landing on the hardwood floors. He gave a small groan in pain.

"Fail." Mina snickered.

"Oh shut up." Teague glared as he climbed back up. When he looked to the bed, he didn't see Mina. He looked around and shifted the covers a bit, and yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something?" Mina whispered into his ear and put a hand on each of his broad shoulders.

He turned around and Mina lightly put her hands on his chest. He smirked and wrapped his hands around her waist just as she pushed him down, taking her down with him. For a moment she lay on him, motionless, timeless. Teague's eyes subtlety darted to Mina's perfect red lips and she leaned in, closing the space in between them with a light peck. Teague's lips curled up slightly in a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to sleep." He yawned and shifted around so his head was, somewhat, on the pillow.

"Okay." Mina cuddled up next to him and after a brief moment of discomfort, The Dark Prince knew Mina had returned something to him he'd lost for a long time.

The ability to love another.

* * *

**ALSO! I'm hoping K-chan, Teddy, and CeCe update soon! I love your guy's fics! I have finals this week so no chapters for a bit but then... SUMMER. I WILL BE WRITING CONSTANTLY. YEAH. Ho**pe you enjoyed!

**~Fluffy**


End file.
